


Mobius Strip

by DavidB1000



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Gen, Humor, James was not prepared, Mon-El means well, One Terrible Joke warning, The Truth Must Be Told
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 20:58:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14410428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavidB1000/pseuds/DavidB1000
Summary: Mon-El has a talk with James and shares with him a bit of knowledge of the future.





	Mobius Strip

“So, Mon-El, you said you needed to talk to me about something important?” James spoke as he sat down across from Mon-El in the alien bar Mon-El used to be a bartender at.  
“You're going to hate me for this, James. But you and Lena are never going to work out.” Mon-El spoke.

James winced. “That's a bit harsh there, Mon-El.”   
“I know, and I'm sorry for phrasing it like that, but I mean no ill will. It's just, 300 years from now almost all historical records were destroyed, all non-electronic sources and sources shielded from extreme electromagnetic radiation were safe, but there was still a lot of information lost.” Mon-El spoke.

“Okay...but what does this have to do with Lena? Neither Lena and I are going to be around in 300 years.” James spoke.

“When I first got to the year 3000, when I first settled down, I had to do everything I could to search Kara's history. To see her again, to know what her life was. The gaps were massive, but like I said, non-electronic sources were safe, and one of them, dated 3 years from now, James, will tell you everything you need to know.” 

“Okay, what is this piece of paper?” James asked.  
“It's Kara's wedding announcement, when she marries Lena.” Mon-El spoke.

James's eyes widened. “Okay. Wow.”   
“So, it may be harsh to tell you that you and Lena will not work out, but at least now you understand why it will not.” Mon-El spoke. “And I do not wish to make you go through this situation where you love someone only to realize they were never meant for you. I have personal experience with that.” 

James winced. “Yeah, I can see why you told me now. Wow.” 

“Yes. And while it is awkward at best to tell you about this, I trust you to not create a time paradox bad enough that you have Colonel Campbell tell you about it.” Mon-El grinned.

James chuckled. “Been playing video games with Winn, huh?”   
“Some.” Mon-El nodded.   
“Thank you for the information. It's something I didn't think about.” James shook his head and laughed. “Man, I really fall for all the wrong ladies.” 

“I don't know, from what I've heard, you and Lucy weren't bad together.” Mon-El shrugged.

“And then it came to my attention that Lucy, Lois and Superman had a threesome. That just got awkward fast.” James frowned. 

“Okay, but I'm not buying you a banjo.” Mon-El grinned.

“Please don't. I don't want to be falcon punched backwards in time to the stone age.” James grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't imagine Mon-El being the type to let James flounder. After all, well, he has experience in this matter.


End file.
